List of Buffyverse villains and supernatural beings
The following is a list of demons, vampires, human monsters, walking dead, ghosts, beasts and any kind of evil being or supernatural creature seen in the Buffyverse (created by Joss Whedon). Demons, Half-Demons and Old Ones * Acathla ("Becoming, Part Two") * Ano-Movic Demons: The Straleys ("Bachelor Party") * Anyanka * Arney ("Offspring", "Lullaby") * Artode ("Life of the Party") * Assassin demon ("Sanctuary") * Avilas ("Help") * Baker ("The Ring") * Balthazar ("Bad Girls") * Barney the Empath Demon ("Parting Gifts") * The Beast * The Beast of Amalfie ("To Shanshu in L.A." and "Birthday") * Billy Blim ("That Vision Thing", "Billy") * Bohg'Dar Demon ("Salvage") * Boone ("Blood Money") * Boretz Demon ("Power Play") * Brachen Demons ("Hero) * Bringers * Bro'os ("Teeth") the Loan-Shark demon ("Tabula Rasa") * Brotherhood of Seven: Marc ("The Puppet Show") * Senator Helen Brucker * Cantonese Fook-Beast ("That Vision Thing") * Carlos ("Underneath") * Carnyss Demon ("Judgment") * Chaos Demon ("Fool for Love") * Champion Knight ("Judgment") * Clem * Codger Demon ("Heartthrob") * Connor * Cordelia Chase (became part-demon, never used powers for evil) * Covenant of Trombli: Silas, Barshon * Cyvus Vail * Deevak ("First Impressions") * Devlin ("Life of the Party") * D'Hoffryn * D'Hoffryn's acolytes in Arashmahaar ("Something Blue") * D'Korr (D'Hoffryn's second demon hitman) ("Get It Done") * Doc * Doyle * Drokken Beast ("Belonging") * Drug Lord Demon ("The Prodigal") * Durslar Beast ("Fredless") * Durthok the Child-Eater ("Judgment") * Eater Demon ("Slouching Toward Bethlehem") * Eli ("Harm's Way") * Eyghon the Sleepwalker ("The Dark Age") * Ethros Demon ("I've Got You Under My Skin") * Fell Brethren * Dr. Fetvanovich ("Quickening") * Flanjoid Demon ("To Shanshu in L.A.") * Francis ("Release") * Frocter Demon ("Release") * Sid & Monica Frzylcka ("Double or Nothing") * Fungus Demon ("The Harsh Light of Day") * Fyarl Demon ("A New Man") * Gachnar ("Fear, Itself") * Garwak Demon ("Provider") * Gathwok Demons: Vakma, Trensiduf ("Over the Rainbow") * Gavrok Spiders ("Choices") * The Gentlemen and their Silent Footmen ("Hush") * Ghora Demon ("Forever") * Glarghk Guhl Kashma'nik Demon ("Normal Again") * Glory's Minions: Jinx, Dreg, Murk, Slook, Gronx and the High Priest Minion * Glurgg ("Apocalypse, Nowish") * Gnarl ("Same Time, Same Place") * Goran Demons ("The Girl in Question") * Granok Demons ("Forgiving") * Grappler Demons ("Quickening") * Grimslaw Demon ("Selfless") * The Groosalugg * Grox'lar Beast ("Just Rewards") * Hainsley Demon ("Just Rewards") * Haklar Demon ("Belonging") * Halfrek * Hans and Gretta Straus ("Gingerbread") * Haxil Beast ("Expecting") * Hellhound ("The Prom") * The Hellions: Razor, Mag, Klyed ("Bargaining", Parts One and Two) * Hellmouth Spawn ("Prophecy Girl", "The Zeppo") * Hindu Kush ("Judgment") * Howler Demons ("The Ring") * Illyria * Intestine demon ("Lonely Hearts") * Izzerial the Devil * Jenoff the Soul-Sucker ("Double or Nothing") * Jenoff's Repo-Man ("Double or Nothing") * Princess Jheira and the Oden-Tal females ("She") * The Judge * Kailiff demon/Griff ("Rm w/a Vu") * Kamal the Prio-Motu Demon ("Judgment") * Karathmamanyugh Demon ("Spin the Bottle") * Kathy Newman/Mok'tagar demon ("Living Conditions") * Kek Demon ("I've Got You Under My Skin") * Ken and the demon enslavers ("Anne") * Der Kindestod ("Killed by Death") * Kith'Harn Demons ("Origin") * Kleynach Demon ("Reprise") * Kovitch Demon ("She") * Kulak of the Miquot Clan ("Homecoming") * Kungai Demon ("Parting Gifts") * Kurskov's minions ("Waiting in the Wings") * Lachnie Hag ("Benediction") * Lagos ("Revelations") * Lasovic ("The Ring") * Lei-Ach Demons ("Family") * Lilliad Demons ("Dad") * Lissa ("First Date") * Lister Demons ("Hero") * Liz ("Judgment") * Lohesh (mentioned in "Graduation Day, Part One") * Lorne's Id Monster ("Life of the Party") * Lubber Demons ("Happy Anniversary") * Lurconis ("Band Candy") * Lurite Demon ("Heartthrob") * Machida ("Reptile Boy") * Madam Dorian and her Girls (Lina) ("War Zone") * Mandraz ("Wrecked") * M'Fashnik Demon ("Flooded") * Mayor Richard Wilkins III aka Olvikan * Mellish ("The Ring") * M. James Menlo ("The Shroud of Rahmon") * Merl * Mofo Demon (Lenny Edward's demon muscle) ("War Zone") * Mohra Demon ("I Will Remember You") * Moloch the Corruptor ("I, Robot... You, Jane") * Mordar the Bentback ("Judgment") * Mucus Demon ("Double or Nothing") * Multi-headed demon ("Supersymmetry") * Mutite Demon ("Heartthrob") * Nahdrah Demons ("Provider") * Nezzla Demons ("Judgment") * Norman Pfister ("What's My Line", Parts One and Two) * Nurbatch Demon ("That Old Gang of Mine") * Octarus (""What's My Line", Part Two) * Olvikan ("Graduation Day, Part Two") * Ovu Mobani ("Dead Man's Party") * Piasca demon ("Lonely Hearts") * Pockla Demon ("Dead End") * Polgara Demons ("The I in Team") * Prechian Demon ("The Thin Dead Line") * Preggothian Demon ("Blind Date") * Pyleans: Lorne, Constable Narwek, Landok, Numfar, Blix, Lorne's Mother (Deathwok clan), Pylean Royal Guard: The Captain of the Guard * Queller Demon ("Listening to Fear") * Quor-Toth Demon ("The Price") * Rahmon ("The Shroud of Rahmon") * Reptilian Demon ("Parting Gifts") * Rodentius Demon ("Fredless") * Rwasundi Demons ("Dead Things") * Sahjhan * Sahrvin Demons * Sathari ("Power Play") * The Scourge: Trask, Tiernan ("Hero") * Archduke Sebassis * Sebassis' Slave/Pee-Pee Demon * Senih'D Demon ("Couplet") * The Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart * Serparvo Demon ("Something Blue") * Shorshack Demon ("I've Got You Under My Skin") * Sloth Demon ("Judgment") * Sorialus the Ravager ("Waiting in the Wings") * Shur-Hod Demons ("Heartthrob") * Sisterhood of Jhe ("The Zeppo") * Skench Demon ("Double or Nothing") * Skilosh Demons ("Epiphany") * Skip * Skyler ("Enemies") * Slime Demon ("The Wish" & "To Shanshu in L.A.") * Dr. Gregson the Slod Demon ("Heartthrob") * Sluggoth Demon ("Beneath You") * Smile Time Puppet-Demons: Polo, Ratio Hornblower, Grrl, Rufus ("Smile Time") * Soul-Eater ("Calvary") * Stewart Burns ("Hell's Bells") * Strom Demon ("Release") * Suvolte Demon ("As You Were") * Sweet ("Once More, With Feeling") * Sweet's Lackeys ("Once More, With Feeling") * Tarval Demon ("Expecting") * Talamour/Burrower ("Lonely Hearts") * Taparrich and the Mok'tagar demons ("Living Conditions") * Tezcatcatl ("The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco") * The Thaumogenic Demon ("After Life") * Thesulac Demon ("Are You Now or Have You Ever Been") * Thraxis ("Life of the Party") * Tien Shenin ("Judgment") * Tom Cribb ("The Ring") * Tor ("The Trial") * Torto Demon ("Happy Anniversary") * Torg ("Showtime") * Toth ("The Replacement (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)") * Tough Guy Demon ("That Old Gang of Mine") * Tree Demon ("Couplet") * Turfog the Thrall Demon ("Dear Boy") * Vahrall Demons ("Doomed") * Vajnu Demon ("The Shroud of Rahmon") * Val Trepkos ("The Ring") * Vampire Detector Demons ("Blind Date") * Vartite Monster ("Judgment") * Vigaries ("She") * Vinji Demons ("Harm's Way") * Vocah, Warrior of the Underworld, Bringer of Calamity ("To Shanshu in L.A.") * Voynok Demon ("Supersymmetry") * Vyasa ("The Shroud of Rahmon") * Wan-Shang Dhole ("That Vision Thing") * Wainakay Demon ("Happy Anniversary") * Wolfram & Hart Failsafe Technician Demon ("You're Welcome") * Wolfram & Hart Torturer Demon ("Underneath") * Wraithers ("Loyalty") * Whistler * Yeska the Davric Demon ("Guise Will Be Guise") * The Zealots of the Devourer: The High Priest Zealot, the Keeper of the Name ("Sacrifice", "Peace Out") Vampires * Absalom ("When She Was Bad") * Alonna Gunn * Alphonse ("Doppelgangland") * Andrew Borba ("Never Kill a Boy on the First Date") * Andrew Hoelich ("Anne") * Angel/Angelus * Anne ("Lies My Parents Told Me"), Spike's mother * Aurelius, who prophesied the coming of the Anointed One * Big Ugly * Billy Fordham ("Lie to Me") * Blair ("Helpless") * Boone ("Who Are You") * Charles Gunn ("After the Fall") * Charlotte ("Sleeper") * Collin, the Anointed One * Dalton * Darla * Doug Sanders * Dracula ("Buffy vs. Dracula") * Drusilla * El Eliminati ("Bad Girls") * Elisabeth * The Gorch family: Lyle, Tector, and Candy ("Bad Eggs", "Homecoming") * Harmony Kendall * Holden Webster ("Conversations with Dead People") * James * Jamie ("Pangs") * Jay-Don ("The Shroud of Rahmon") * Jeff & Mutt ("Crush") * Jesse McNally * Julia ("Lie to Me") * Kakistos ("Faith, Hope & Trick") * Stephen Korshak ("Some Assembly Required") * Lean Boy * Lenny ("Lovers Walk") * Luke * Marcus ("In the Dark") * The Master * Nightmare Buffy ("Nightmares") * Nostroyev ("Why We Fight") * Prince of Lies ("Why We Fight") * Rebel Vampire Posse: Carl, Justin, Zack, Glenn, Christy, Marla and others ("All the Way") * Richard ("Lies My Parents Told Me") * Russel Winters ("City of") * Sam Lawson ("Why We Fight") * Mr. Sanderson ("Gingerbread") * Sandy ("Doppelgangland", "Family", "Shadow") * Sarah Holtz * Spike * Sunday and her gang: Dav, Rookie, Tom, Jerry and Eddie ("The Freshman") * Thomas ("Welcome to the Hellmouth") * The Three ("Angel") * The Three Sisters ("Buffy vs. Dracula") * Tom ("The Harsh Light Of Day") * Mr. Trick * Turok-Han vampires * Ul'thar Vampires * Whip and the Hooker Vamps ("Into the Woods") * Wishverse Willow ("The Wish", "Doppelgangland") * Wishverse Xander ("The Wish") * Zachary Kralik ("Helpless") Wizards, witches, sorcerers and other magic users * Madam Anita ("Couplet") * Captain Atkinson ("The Thin Dead Line") * Helen Bointon ("Happy Anniversary") * Magnus Bryce ("Guise Will Be Guise") * Jenny Calendar * Cordelia Chase (through the former power Jasmine; notably in "Orpheus" and "Inside Out") * Command Central witches ("The Long Way Home" onwards) * Michael Czajak ("Gingerbread") * The Order of Dagon ("No Place Like Home") * The Devonshire Coven (mentioned in "Grave" and "Lessons") * Lucien Drake ("Soul Purpose") * Rupert Giles * Magnus Hainsley ("Just Rewards") * Clan Kalderash: Enyos Kalderash, Magda Kalderash (The Elder Woman) * Kumiko ("Wolves at the Gate, Parts 1-4") * Count Kurskov ("Waiting in the Wings") * Paul Lanier ("Guise Will Be Guise") * Jonathan Levinson * Allen Lloyd ("Sense & Sensitivity") * Tara Maclay * Catherine Madison ("Witch") * Amy Madison ("Witch") * Mistress Meerna ("A New World") * Gwendolyn Post ("Revelations") * Rack ("Wrecked", "Seeing Red", "Two to Go") * Ethan Rayne * Roden ("No Future For You, Parts 1-4") * Marcus Roscoe ("Carpe Noctem") * Willow Rosenberg * Professor Oliver Seidel ("Supersymmetry") * The Shadow-Men ("Get It Done") * Spanky ("Conviction") * Svear Priestesses ("Soulless") * Thelonious ("I, Robot... You, Jane") * Vaughne and the UC Sunnydale Wiccan Group ("The Killer in Me") * Andrew Wells * Wo-Pang of the Kung Sun Dai ("Awakening") * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Enhanced humans * Brain Man ("That Vision Thing") * Vanessa Brewer ("Blind Date") * Caleb * Bethany Chaulk ("Untouched") * Command Central psychics and seers ("The Long Way Home" onwards) * Connor * The Holy Triumvirate (The Three Blind Seer Children) ("Blind Date") * Mayor Richard Wilkins III * Ronald Meltzer ("I Fall to Pieces") * Cassie Newton ("Help") * Gwen Raiden * Marcie Ross and other Invisible Students ("Out of Mind, Out of Sight") * Slayers * Wolfram & Hart's Psychics ("Blind Date", "Quickening", "Hell Bound") * Wolfram & Hart's Telekinetic Ninja Assassin ("Quickening") Dangerous mortals * Hunt Acrey ("Redefinition") * Richard Anderson ("Reptile Boy") * Ryan Anderson ("I've Got You Under My Skin") * Dr. Francis Angleman * Benny, Mr. Bryce's bodyguard ("Guise Will Be Guise") * Ilona Costa Bianchi ("The Girl in Question") * The Biker Gang ("Dad") * Billy's Kiddy League Coach ("Nightmares") * Congressman Nathan Blim ("Billy") * Brittany ("Harm's Way") * Gib Cain ("Phases") * Charlotte ("Harm's Way") * Mr. Chaulk ("Untouched") * Wilson Christopher and the Haxil's Cult Guys ("Expecting") * Jacob Crane ("Unleashed") * Cyril, W&H's mailboy ("Quickening") * Danny ("Harm's Way") * Debbie ("Salvage") * Lee DeMarco ("The House Always Wins") * Dick the Pimp ("Five by Five") * Lenny Edwards ("War Zone") * Elliot ("Ground State) * Emil the Arms Dealer ("Lineage") * Eric ("Some Assembly Required") * Bret Folger ("Five by Five") * Billy Fordham ("Lie to Me") * Frawley ("Homecoming") * Corbin Fries ("Conviction") * Frederick & Hans Gruenstalher and the Old Man ("Homecoming") * Gunn's ex-crew: Rondell, Gio ("That Old Gang of Mine") * Hank ("Parting Gifts") * Fritz Heinrich (SS officer) ("Why We Fight") * Henry, Deevak's human henchman ("First Impressions") * Captain Daniel Holtz * Holtz's Angel-hunters: Justine Cooper, Aubrey Jenkins * Jack the Barkeeper ("Beer Bad") * Jackson the Drug Dealer ("The Thin Dead Line") * Desmond Keel ("Conviction") * Knights of Byzantium: General Gregor, Orlando, Dante ("Checkpoint", "Blood Ties", "Spiral") * Knox * Irv Kraigle ("Dead End") * Lenny the Stalker ("In the Dark") * Rebecca Lowell ("Eternity") * The Lunch Lady ("Earshot") * Mac ("Parting Gifts") * Lindsey McDonald * The Maclay Family: Mr. Maclay, Donny and Beth ("Family") * Colonel McNamara * MacNamara Brothers: Darin and Jack ("The Ring") * Coach Carl Marin ("Go Fish") * Warren Mears * Lee Mercer * Dr. Michaels of Fairfield Clinic ("Dead End") * Lilah Morgan * Takeshi Morimoto ("Players") * Bob Munroe, Sunnydale Chief of Police * Linwood Murrow * Novac ("Just Rewards") * Gavin Park * Patrice of the Order of Teraka ("What's My Line, Part Two") * Preston ("Home'') * Ramone, Lanier's mole in Caritas ("Guise Will Be Guise") * Nathan Reed ("Dead End") * Monsigneur Rivali & the Inquisitore ("Offspring") * Dr. Evan Royce ("Unleashed") * Ruddy ("Harm's Way") * Sam the Parole Officer ("Dead End") * Lacey Shepherd ("Home") * Fritz Siegel ("I, Robot... You, Jane") * Oliver Simon ("Eternity") * Rutherford Sirk ("Home") * Dr. Sparrow * Spencer, DeMarco's Head of Security ("The House Always Wins") * Sunnydale cops ("Empty Places") * The Faux T'ish Magev ("Guise Will Be Guise") * The Trio - Warren Mears, technology expert; Andrew Wells, summoner of demons; and Jonathan Levinson, caster of spells. * Tyke the Drug Dealer ("A New World") * Professor Maggie Walsh * Tom Warner ("Reptile Boy") * Tucker Wells ("The Prom") * Peter Wilder and the Avilas Cult ("Help") * Wolfram & Hart Security Guards: Howard ("Blind Date"), Phillip ("Blind Date"), Allan ("Dead End"), Dwight ("Blood Money") * Wolfram & Hart Special Ops Team: Commander Burke ("Quickening"), Agent Hauser ("Conviction"), Carlo ("Slouching Toward Bethlehem") Undead * Adam * Francis Angleman ("Primeval") * Brian ("Provider") * Daryl Epps ("Some Assembly Required") * Forrest Gates ("Primeval") * The faux Ampata Gutierrez ("Inca Mummy Girl") * Josh ("Fear, Itself") * Holland Manners * Lilah Morgan * Jack O'Toole and his gang: Bob, Dickie and Parker ("The Zeppo") * Ovu Mobani zombies ("Dead Man's Party") * Prof. Maggie Walsh ("Primeval") * Wolfram & Hart Zombies ("Habeas Corpses") * Wolfram & Hart Failsafe Zombie Guards ("You're Welcome") * 23rd Precinct Zombie Cops ("The Thin Dead Line") Ghosts and spirits * The First Slayer * Hus and the Chumash Warrior Spirits ("Pangs") * Poltergeist/Ghostly Spirits of the Orphans' Emotions ("Where the Wild Things Are") * Grace Newman ("I Only Have Eyes for You") * Matthias Pavayne, the Reaper ("Hell Bound") * Pavayne's hell-sent Wolfram & Hart deceased employee apparitions ("Hell Bound") * Dennis Pearson ("Rm w/a Vu") * Maude Pearson ("Rm w/a Vu") * The Puma Guide ("Intervention") * Spirit Guides ("The Zeppo") * James Stanley ("I Only Have Eyes for You") * Tammy ("Birthday") * Talisman Spectres ("Lessons") * The Valet ("The Trial") * Wraith ("Spin the Bottle") * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce ("After the Fall") * Lowell House Ghosts ("Where the Wild Things Are") Animalistic beings * Nina Ash * Buffy Summers (Beer Bad) * Peter Clarner ("Beauty and the Beasts") * Hyena people: Xander Harris, Kyle DuFours, Rhonda Kelley, Tor Hauer, Heidi Barrie, the zookeeper ("The Pack") * MacManus ("Unleashed") * The Neander-Guys: Colm, Kip, Hunt & Roy ("Beer Bad") * Oz * Veruca Deities and higher beings *Beljoxa's Eye ("Showtime") *The Conduit to the Powers That Be ("Birthday") *Cordelia Chase (temporarily a higher power) *Dinza, Dark Demi-Goddess of the Lost ("Ground State") *First Evil *Glorificus, a.k.a. Glory *Hecate ("Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered") *Jasmine *The Loa Alegba ("Loyalty") *Mesekthet's replacement (the White Room's Panther) ("Home", "Hell Bound", "A Hole in the World") *Osiris ("Bargaining, Part One) *The Powers That Be *The Ra-Tet: Mesektet, Manjet, Ashet, Semkhet and Ma'at ("Long Day's Journey") Magical creations * Glory's Spawn of Sobek ("Shadow") * Jonathan's Augmentation Monster ("Superstar") * The Killer Clown ("Nightmares") * Olaf the Troll ("Triangle") * The Ugly Man ("Nightmares") * Willow's Dirt Golems ("Grave") * The Thaumogenesis Demon ("After Life") * Roden's golems ("No Future for You") * Dawn Summers Monsters * The Bezoar ("Bad Eggs") * Bug monsters ("Fredless") * The 'Failsafe' ("You're Welcome") * Natalie French/the She-Mantis ("Teacher's Pet") * The Lamprey Monster ("Doublemeat Palace") * Quor-Toth Sluks ("The Price") * Selminth Parasite ("Soul Purpose") * Sunnydale High Swim Team ("Go Fish") * Tentacle monster ("Sense & Sensitivity") Robots * April ("I Was Made to Love You") * Ted Buchanon ("Ted") * Buffybot ("Intervention", "The Gift", "Bargaining, Part One", "Bargaining, Part Two") * Cyborg Cell ("Lineage") * Gwen, Wolfram & Hart's Files and Records ("Dad") * Mecha Dawn ("Wolves at the Gate") * Moloch ("I, Robot... You, Jane") * Warrenbot ("Villains") Immortals and non-humans * Drogyn the Battlebrand * Eve, Child of the Senior Partners * The Guardian ("End of Days") * Marcus Hamilton, Child of the Senior Partners * The Immortal ("The Girl in Question") * The Oracles ("I Will Remember You") * The Shrouded Shaman ("Enemies") * Transuding Furies ("That Old Gang of Mine", "Offspring") * The Tribunal ("Judgment") * Wolfram & Hart's Prison Wardens: Zach, Trish, Ice-cream man, Mailman ("Underneath") Good supernatural beings * Angel * Buffy Summers * Clem * Charles Gunn ("After the Fall") * Chinese herbalist demons ("That Vision Thing") * Connor * Cordelia Chase * Dennis Pearson ("Rm w/a Vu") * Allen Francis Doyle * Drogyn the Battlebrand * Faith * Gwen Raiden * Illyria (debatable, as she technically doesn't care about either good or evil, instead believing herself to be above everything) * Kwaini Demon ("The Prodigal") * Lorne * Nina Ash * Oz * The Powers That Be * Sid the Dummy * Slayers * Spike * Dawn Summers * Yarbnie demon ("That Old Gang of Mine") Villains Category:Lists of film characters Category:Lists of minor fictional characters Category:Lists of fictional villains